Reunion Saga (The Forgotten)
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. The Reunion Saga is the fourth saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Planet Earth Saga and before the Fulfillment Saga. This saga chronicles the aftermath of the previous saga, wherein Guva comes to Earth to challenge his once loyal Saiyan soldier Ledas. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Planet Earth Saga, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is The Good Life by Weezer. Complete Dialogue I don't remember where the name for this story came from. I think it was always The Forgotten, in my head. I can't see it as anything else. -KidVegeta 'Tell Me Governor...' Guva: So, I leave my post for one day, and this is how you repay me? I, your governor, let each and every one of you animals live in peace on my planet. I alone saved you from certain annihilation. And this… is the thanks I get? All my soldiers dead and my city in shambles!? Kindler: You know kid, you really look like a Gary. Has anyone ever told you that? Kindler: Hey, Dewberry! What do you think? Doesn’t he look like a Gary? Dewberry: The kid? Naw way, man. That little alien looks just like this guy Trey I knew in high school… we would always- Cardinal: Enough. Is there any update on our situation? Dewberry: Naw, Mr. Cardinal. It’s still gone. It was the same an hour ago. Cardinal: Perhaps this is only a prolonging of the inevitable. Kindler, how are our supplies? Kindler: Boss, we’ve got enough for another month or so, but with Earth being gone and all… I don’t think it much matters either way. Cardinal: Be that as it may, we’ve only been up here for 14 hours. And- Kindler: And you think the Earth is gonna come back? No offense sir, but that don’t make sense. Cardinal: Perhaps. Can we do naught but trust to hope? What are the other alternatives? Kindler: None, sir. But I’m always right. We’re dead out here. And there’s not a thing I can do about it. Ryori: Le-Ledas? W-where are we? Cardinal: Ah, awakened at last! I had thought my concoction of M99 was too strong for both of you. Ledas: Who are you? What did you do to me? Cardinal: My name is Cardinal. I am many things. But in this instance, I am only here to deal with you. Ledas: With me? Cardinal: You’re the alien. The menace to my society. It was my duty to remove you before something… catastrophic occurred. As it were, something catastrophic occurred anyway. Dewberry: Mr. Cardinal!! Look! It’s back! Cardinal: What?! How? Did this just happen? Dewberry: Uh yeah. Cardinal: Very well, Dewberry. Set us a course back home. Dewberry: Uh… Mr. Cardinal. That’s not all. There’s another ship comin’ right at us! Uhhmm… they’ve docked wit’ us. Cardinal: Mr. Kindler, would you kindly take our passengers into the other room? Dewberry, open the hatch. Welcome our new guest for me. 'The Cruelest Of Atrocities' A LATCH OPENS; THE CAMERA COMES AROUND THE CORNER FROM THE OUTSIDE INTO CARDINAL’S SHIP; IT FOLLOWS GUVA, WHO IS IN HIS ARMOR DOWN A LONG HALLWAY TO THE DOOR> Dewberry: Oh, hey. Dewberry: So uh… whatcha doin’ here, man? Are ya lost? Guva: Do you even know who I am? Dewberry: Oh yeah totally man. You’re one of those space aliens. Guva: Space… aliens…? Dewberry: Oh yeah. Guva: … Dewberry: Why’d you come to visit me? Guva: I am looking for a planet called Earth. My directions seemed to be faulty; it’s not where I thought it was. You wouldn’t happen to know of its location, would you? Dewberry: Ohhh I get it. You’re going to Earth to harvest some of us up for experiments. Guva: I-I’m what? Dewberry: I saw it on Syfy, what yar gonna do with us. It’s cool man, I won’t tell anybody. I’m on your side! Guva: You must be one of the intellectuals of your race. But Earth. Do you know of its location? Or am I wasting my time? Dewberry: See that one out there? That’s Earth. Guva: Ahhhh… at last. Dewberry: How many are ya takin’? Guva: What? Dewberry: How many are ya gonna take for your ‘speriments? Guva: Only one. Cardinal: It all went smoothly? Dewberry: Oh yeah. The alien guy didn’t wan’ anything. Cardinal: Good, good. We will head back to Earth then, ourselves. I do not know how it came back… but perhaps those questions are best left unanswered. Kindler: But sir, what about these two? What will we do with them? Cardinal: When we land, Kindler, when we land. Cardinal: So nice to be back. Kindler: Mr. Cardinal… now what will we do with them? Cardinal: Dispose of them, Kindler. Kindler: Kill them?! They’re just children, sir. Cardinal: Children who have seen too much. I cannot afford them to mention any of it. Kindler: But si- Vegeta: Who are you? Unknown: A Saiyan? It seems Lord Cooler wasn’t lying when he said the some of the rats had escaped that sinking ship. Vegeta: Saiyan? How do you know who I am? Guva: I’ve seen that hair before. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to enjoy the relaxing scenery of such a temperate planet. THEY DETONATE AROUND, ON THE COUNTRYSIDE; SMOKE WEAKLY POURS OUT FROM EACH OF THE BLAST’S HOLES; VEGETA STANDS WITH HIS FACE TOWARD GUVA, ARMS CROSSED; HE IS NOT IMPRESSED> Vegeta: Done playing around, old man? Guva: You asked my name before? I am Senior Governor Guva, caretaker of Planet Cooler 92 and a second tier advisor to the aforementioned Lord Cooler. I am here, tracking down a rogue soldier; a deserter of my installation. He is a Saiyan, much like you. Vegeta: You’ve got the wrong race governor. We Saiyans never run from a fight. Guva: I doubt you could generalize your entire species like that. But this is all hearsay; I have not come many long days and searched to argue with your arrogance. You are not the one I wish to fight. Vegeta: Hmph. I wouldn’t waste my energy on you. Guva: Oh, naturally. You can’t actually run from a fight if you never do fight after all. Vegeta: Do what you want. But there aren’t any Saiyans here who are running from a weakling like you. Guva: The Saiyan I’m searching for is just a child… or something like that. I’m not quite sure, actually. Vegeta: Oh yeah? What’s his name? Guva: Maybe you do know him. The little bastard went by Ledas. Would you happen to know him? Guva: Now then, are you going to tell me where he is? Or will I have to still up a riot? 'Formally' Kindler: Darn diddly do dat… Dewberry: Yeah, he’s cool. If Kindler was a girl, I would so date him. Ryori: That’s a weird thing to say. Dewberry: Hey, shut up! Ryori: What did I do? Kindler: Dewberry, the kid. Dewberry: What? You gonna kill him? Kindler: Just give him to me. Dewberry: Tell me, Kindy. I wanna know! Kindler: Dewberry, you’re just another of Cardinal’s underlings. It’s not my place to reveal to you every little aspect of our plans. Dewberry: Whatever… Layeeck: There is no honor in death. Layeeck: Look around, Ledas. Everything you need is right before your eyes! Layeeck: Think! What do you have, Ledas!? What can you use to save yourself? Layeeck: Do not let yourself be killed by these creatures. Fight! Be a Saiyan! Ledas: Dad? Dad?! Kindler: I took care of the other one. But this kid’s no harm to us, or Mr. Cardinal. I think we can… Dewberry: Get back or I’ll shoot! Ledas: You know, after being cooped up in here for so long… it feels good to let it all out. Ryori: Ledas… what are you? Ledas: I’m a Saiyan! Ryori: A Saiyan? What’s that? Ryori: Ledas?! What is it? Ledas: I-I’ve gotta go, Ryori. There’s something I have to fix. Ryori: But what? Ledas: There’s a bad person out there I’ve got to deal with. Y-you can’t help… Ryori: Are you gonna kill him too? Ledas: Oh… they were gonna… I mean he was gonna shoot you! Ryori: It’s okay, I guess. My brother would have done the same thing. But where is he, Ledas? Where’s Shoekki? Ledas: Oh. I think he’s gone… like those two. Ryori: What?! Ledas: I-I… I gotta go… Ryori: He’s dead?! He… can’t be. Ledas: Just wait here! I’ll be back soon. Guva: And a great riot it will be. 'Losers Fight First' Guva: Who am I? I think the more important question is who are you. And why you all have landed here, disturbing my peace. Goku: My name is Goku. Goku: Hey Vegeta… who is this guy? Guva: … Yes, go on. Goku: My friends and I protect this planet. It’s our job to deal with people like you… who hurt the innocent. Guva: Oh I see. That’s so cheesy. But carry on if you have more. Goten: Hey mister… are you a bad guy? Gohan: Quiet, Goten. Piccolo: Hmph. So what do you want with us? Guva: With you? Nothing. As I’ve already explained to this Saiyan, my business is with someone else. Someone… who is mysteriously hiding. Maybe that’s one of your doings. Tien: What’s this guy talking about? Guva: Oh, nothing. Perhaps he’ll come out on his own. Until then, how about a friendly sparring match? That is of course if any of you are up to it… Yamcha: Sure, I’ll fight ya. Whaddya say? Guva: Ever so confident, I see. I hope you have at least a class three medical tank for your friend over here. He seems rather oblivious to what I’m about to do to him. Piccolo: Maybe you should pick up some senzu beans before we start, Goku. Goku: Oh yeah, Piccolo! That’s a great idea. Guva: Now what is this? I don’t want any funny business. Wherever you’re going, I’m sure you can take me along. After all, what do you have to hide? Goku: Well… I don’t know… Guva: I know that technique. Lord Cooler has used it before. So wherever you’re going, I know you can take me along with you. Goku: Alright, fine. Yamcha: Hey Vegeta, if I were you I’d wouldn‘t let Bulma see me fight today. Yeah, she had a thing for me back in the day… and now that I’m as ripped as ever, you better watch out. Vegeta: Oh, is that right, little man? Piccolo: Enough, you two. Korin: What’s that, senzu beans? You need some, Goku? Goku: Yeah just a few if you can spare them. That would be awesome. Korin: Well that’s nice But I don’t have any beans for you. Somebody had to go and eat them all! Yajirobe: I was hungry. Stupid old cat… Goku: What?! You don’t have any? Korin: No. Korin: Any of my other priceless artifacts you want to play with? Guva: Hmph. If we’re done here, mister boss man, I think we should get back. Goku: Oh… right, yeah. Well I’ll see you around, Korin! Guva: I’ve known plants with higher power levels than you. Yamcha: Don't underestimate me; I can bite, hard. Vegeta: Hmph… show off. Guva: Impressive. Very much so, my friend. I did not expect you to be able to damage me so easily. But that‘s enough from you. Guva: Gah! What was that? Yamcha: Heh heh, it’s not my fault you let your guard down. Guva: It’s just common courtesy… I let you charge up and you let me. Now, let’s go! Piccolo: Hmm… this may be trouble. Gohan: What do you mean, Piccolo? Piccolo: That alien is now far stronger than Yamcha. Even when they were even, Yamcha couldn’t give him any major damage. Now if he’s not careful… he could get himself killed. Guva: Are you up for round two? Yamcha: Heck yeah! 'Chiaotzu Vs. Guva' Chiaotzu: Stop that you big meanie! Tien: Chiaoztu! No!! Piccolo: No Tien. If he wants to fight, let him. Tien: But… he’s not strong enough! He’ll just get beaten. Piccolo: Maybe. But he’s stronger than before, Tien. They may be able to pull it off, especially if Yamcha is still up to par. Guva: What’s this? Another to challenge me? Why, I haven’t finished this one off yet! Guva: So… you both want to fight me… at the same time?! Do you have no honor, no sense of the perfect tranquility of this duel? I only fight one at a time. That is the ultimate skill. Yamcha: May’e… may’e you’re just scared, huh? You don’t want to lose. Well let me tell you something, buddy, if you can’t take on me and him together there’s no way you’d stand a chance against Goku or Vegeta. They're way stronger than us. Guva: Uuaah… Shut up! Guva: I-is… that the best you’ve got? The little clown thing is weak; much weaker than I. If I can only get him alone for a few moments… damnit! Don’t they ever stay down!? Individually I could so easily kill them. But together, they're unbeatable. You! Clown… thingy… uh… if that’s your most powerful attack, you may as well give up! Chiaotzu: Wha…? Tien: Chiaotzu!! I’ll avenge you, my friend. You’re facing me now. Guva: I’m not here to play games with every little maggot that crawls out of the ground. My quarry is a Saiyan, not a freak with three eyes! You want to die, that’s your problem. Leave me out of it… Tien: I’m not a freak. But you just hurt my friend, Chiaotzu. That’s unforgivable. Ledas: Hi… Vegeta. 'Paid In Blood' Vegeta: Who are you? Ledas: Ve-vegeta…? That’s you, right? Vegeta: What do you want? Ledas: Vegeta? It’s… it’s me, Ledas. Vegeta: Who? Ledas: Don’t you remember me?!?!?! Vegeta: Hmph. Goku: Whoa Vegeta… who’s this guy? Vegeta: Bah… Teller: May I help you, little boy? Ryori: Here… I wanna know where I can find this place. Ledas: Aw, Vegeta, don’t you remember me? We used to play together all the time… like remember that time in the snow? Goku: Whoa, are you a Saiyan too? Ledas: Oh, yeah… you must’ve seen my tail… It’s always falling off but I can always grow a new one! Ledas: Hey… where are your tails? Goku: I had mine removed a long time ago. Ledas: That’s stupid. You’re not a true Saiyan without a tail! Goku: From what I’ve seen, the Saiyan’s aren’t very nice people. They just go around hurting and killing and- Tien: Get ready to die!! Guva: Why are you doing this?! Let’s… let’s just talk, like gentlemen! Tien: You killed Chiaotzu! I can’t feel him at all! He was my good friend… Guva: Honestly, I… Guva: Wh-what… is… what are you doing? Guva: Bastard! Get back here! Finish me now! Guva: Hahahahahaha. Do it. Come on, you spineless coward! Do it. DO I- The Benefactor: Did ya… miss me? 'Snow Day' Layeeck: I don’t think it’s going to happen today. They’re still far too wild. Noscal: You’re too impatient, Layeeck. Give them some time to get used to the new form. They’re only children after all! Do you remember how long it took you to master that form? Layeeck: That was a long time ago. Noscal: You were almost 11 years if I remember, before you mastered it. Layeeck: Those were different times. Besides, my son is far stronger than I was at his age. Noscal: And that makes it all the harder… look, they’ve tired out. This is our best chance. Layeeck: Ledas! Ledas, wake up! Ledas?! Layeeck: Ledas?! It’s your father, Ledas! Wake up, we’re… we’re going on a mission. Yeah, we’re going on a mission today, Ledas… just you and me this time! Ledas: A mission?! Where? When’re we going?! Layeeck: Ledas?! My son… is that you? Ledas: Yeah! Whoa, what’s this? Ledas: Awright! We can fight for real now! Noscal: Now that’s enough, boys. Your trainings for today are done. Ledas: You mean we get the rest of the day off?! Noscal: I don’t see why not. It would be quite mean of me to keep you boys locked up in here all day… when it’s snowing outside. Ledas: Snowing? What’s that? Noscal: A rare occurrence on Planet Vegeta. I suggest you make the most of it. Ledas: Thanks, grandpa! Noscal: Today was quite an interesting day, wasn’t it Layeeck? Layeeck: Yeah, it was unbelievable. I mean… they just got right up and ran out after all those hours of being in that form. I don’t even think I could do that! … or you for that matter. Noscal: Perhaps, perhaps. But it’s you, not me who promised young Ledas a father-son trip off planet. I sure hope you didn’t lie to him about that. Layeeck: No, I’ll get around to it eventually. It’s just not desirable, I guess. Kind of unnerving when you’re not in control any more. Noscal: When have you ever been, son? Prince Vegeta: So what? It’s just frozen water… Ledas: Yeah, but it’s fun Vegeta! Come on! Prince Vegeta: Hmph. I don’t get the big deal. Ledas: Aw Vegeta, just try it! Prince Vegeta: Stop it! Ledas: Betcha can’t hit me! Noscal: Who are you? What do you want? Noscal: I’m warning you. Get back! Layeeck: Ledas are you there? Ledas: Whaddizit? Layeeck: Ledas, I need you to come meet me at your grandfather’s house, immediately. Ledas: Bu- Layeeck: Immediately. Prince Vegeta: Bye, I guess… Ledas: What is it, dad? Layeeck: Your grandfather is dead. Layeeck: The traditional Saiyan burial isn’t possible here, I’m afraid. Ledas: But why? Layeeck: There’s not much of him left. I can’t get what’s left of him out of the house… So! We will do it as we can. Stand back, Ledas. 'Story Of My Life' Frieza: Ah, Captain. The Benefactor: You wanted to see me, Lord Frieza? Frieza: I have spent a great deal of time wondering about many things. I had hoped you could enlighten me as to their meanings. Frieza: Of course you would be the only who could… Frieza: The day Zarbon and Dodoria found you- The Benefactor: What?! Frieza: Do you remember that day? The Benefactor: Yes. Frieza: Then you will let me finish. That day, it came to my attention that your planet had already been conquered. That all but a small group of your species had been exterminated. This was before my team had even touched down on the soil of that place. But I did not immediately see the connection; Ah, but now I do. Frieza: It was you! My Benefactor who toppled his own race. The Benefactor: I don’t see a question here. Frieza: You and I are not so different, Benefactor. Only, I chose to kill my race because of necessity. But you… you did it simply because you could. The Benefactor: I chose my path… Frieza: That’s marvelous, Benefactor. So mysterious, and dark… Oh, everyone misunderstands you; Zarbon, the soldiers, even I… Frieza: But tell me this, Benefactor, before you leave. Frieza: If I were never to have come and taken you from your wretched hole, and left you there alone to deal upon consequences your own justice… what would have become of you? What would you have sunk to, all alone on your little planet? The Benefactor: I would have been at peace. The Benefactor: Trying to scare me, my lord? I can’t feel anything. Frieza: Can’t? Or won’t, Captain? Creature: Come out!! Come out, ya little bastard!! The Benefactor: And soon it will all be gone. The Benefactor: No words, for our dearly departed? The Benefactor: It’s not like you to play favorites, darling. The Benefactor: Your supremacy is unmatched. But tell me, how can it be? How can it be a God… if I may kill it? Lauto: Could one utter such talk to his own shadow and have it believe? The Benefactor: Truth is timeless. Bonne chance, darling. The Benefactor: Well, we’re all back. Who’s next? 'Latchkey' Krillin: Hey, Yamcha! Yamcha? Hey, are you there, buddy? Yamcha?! Krillin: He’s hurt pretty bad guys. Are you sure there aren’t any senzu beans for him? Goku: Uh-uh. I don’t have any. Krillin: Then I’ll have to take him to a hospital myself. Krillin: What are you doing? Can’t you see my friend over there is hurt!?!?! I need to get him help! The Benefactor: Be that as it may… Piccolo: Are you insane?! What’s your problem? They weren’t fighting you! The Benefactor: That one over there sealed his own. And we will leave him to it. Who are you to play god? Piccolo: Who are you to? The Benefactor: Yes. I’m so fucking special. Goku: Hey! Stop, you two! This is no time to be fighting! Ledas: Wha- Goku: Look, if you two have something to settle, you can do it later… right now we gotta deal with this guy… Come on, we have to focus on this! Ledas: Oh… it’s him. The Benefactor: Oh, you ready? I’ve been waiting for this. Ledas: I guess… Tien: No!! Tien: You’re fighting me. The Benefactor: I am? Tien: Let’s go! Cardinal: Marissa darling, cancel my lunch. I think I’ll be eating out today. Cardinal: May I help you? 'Visionary' Tien: Chiaotzu?! What’s he doing attacking this thing?! He’ll get himself killed! The Benefactor: He will be fine, I do promise. Just as you. The Benefactor: One, two, three. Look at me. Ha. Goku: So… who are you exactly? What’s your name? Ledas: I’m Ledas. Goku: I didn’t think there were any other Saiyans out there… Ledas: But you’re a Saiyan. Besides, how did you get here with Vegeta? Goku: Oh, I uh… hehe… I’ve been here my whole life. Ledas; But how did Vegeta get here? Goku: Vegeta’s been here a while too, ever since Frieza… Ledas: Frieza?!?! You guys know Frieza?! The Benefactor: Can’t you see me? I would think with all your special advantage… The Benefactor: Oh Mr. Cyclops, are you done? Ledas: Whoa… and you can wish people back? I didn’t know that Vegeta actually died! The Benefactor: You and me. Now. Ledas: No! I don’t want to fight you! Don’t make me fight him! I don’t want to do it! Gohan: What’s your problem? Can’t you just leave us alone? The Benefactor: None of you have any meaning to me. That one is my only prey. Whom I hunted long… and far… Gohan: You’ve hurt our friends… We won’t let you just get away with that! Gohan: I said you weren’t going anywhere, creep. I’ll fight you if I have to. Gohan: I guess I don’t know how strong I am, huh? Heh heh. Hey Piccolo, do you want to help me finish him off? Piccolo: What’s that, Gohan? Gohan: For old times sake… I haven’t been able to fight with you in practically forever! How about it? Piccolo: All right, Gohan. Let’s do it. 'Tier Three (season finale part 1)' Piccolo: I-impossible! How did he get up after that?! Gohan: Whoa, I guess he is stronger than he looks… The Benefactor: Where were we? The Benefactor: Now, I will not waste any more of my time with this. Give me the child, or… I will take more of this planet’s life. Piccolo: You’re a fool! You think we’ll do what you say just because you burnt some grass? Your tricks aren’t more than child’s play! The Benefactor: No. Piccolo: W-well… then what?! The Benefactor: You are all so… predictable. Gohan: Iaaahhh… wha wassat? Didya guys feel that? Goku: The people… they’re gone. No way. How could he have done that?! Trunks: H-he killed them all… The Benefactor: So you see what will be done. I will drain this planet of its life until my demands are given to me. Vegeta: Bah, just give him the kid. Goku: But, Vegeta… he’s a bad guy. Vegeta: Listen Kakarot, do you have any better idea?! This fool is going to destroy the planet if we don’t give the kid up. The Benefactor: Oh yes. Any of us could destroy this place, that‘s no great trick. But I lack your necessary self-control, and any of the… emotional attachments. Piccolo: Goku, do it! Even if we’re stronger than him, he could just suck all the life out of us. He’ll just kill everyone if try that. We have no other choice! Goku: N-no… I won’t allow it! Goku: So, how do you like this? The Benefactor: No. Vegeta… prince of all Saiyans… 'Spirit Bomb (season finale part 2)' Trivia *Not counting the Outbreak special, this saga is the only time where The Benefactor's face is shown. Although even then, it's only in a flashback to his childhood. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction